If At First You Don't Succeed
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: Now that his new life is finally on track Sephiroth can finally face the last truth that his been haunting him his whole life: His father. Sequel to "Try, Try Again".
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I highly recommend you read the first story "Try,Try Again" before reading this, otherwise you might be very confused, but if you don't care about the hows and whys by all means go right ahead and read. "Try, Try Again" can be found here:_

_h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 1 1 3 9 6 9 / 1 / T r y _ T r y _ A g a i n (remove spaces)  
><em>

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix, we just brought them out to play._

_Big thank you to our beta _SephirothxAerith_ for Betaing and all of her contributions_

000

It was amazing how at one moment two years could seem like a life time and then in another be only the blink of an eye. Entering the nursing program was one of those moments; it was such a whirlwind sometimes even Sephiroth could not parse out one day from the next.

With this, like most everything he tried, he excelled. With his photographic and sponge-like memory he absorbed the vast amounts of information required for success in a short period of time.

Many nights Tifa found Sephiroth asleep over the finished paperwork for 7th heaven and his nursing books, with which he tried to squeeze in some extra study time while he still had some wakefulness left in him.

The only thing he needed to be constantly reminded of was his bedside manner. These were not front-line soldiers he was caring for but sensitive civilians and children, and his calm in the face of crisis demeanor a lot of the time came off as cold and apathetic. To fix this and try to find a balance, he tried to pretend that patients were a wounded Marlene or Denzel or Genesis, and he would automatically soften. It didn't take too much, just a calm smile and a soft voice once in awhile. He used this trick until after a year it became second nature. This was just another one of his game faces he put on when the need called for it.

The ER in Edge where he did most of his training needed more talented workers like him for, with the city still being rebuilt, there were lots of injuries and sickness to contend with.

Sephiroth was surprised when he found himself enjoying work immensely. The adrenaline rush if hurrying to save someones' life was just as intense as it was to take one. Originally he had feared seeing blood and wounds would excite and strengthen the more blood lusty side of his personality. However, he found it did the opposite: it seemed to satiate it. Even though he was trying to save the life of the person bleeding and suffering, his other side couldn't tell the difference.

The crew he worked with were a motley bunch that reminded him a lot if the Soldiers he used to know. Raj their lead nurse and supervisor reminded him a lot of Angeal: a firm task master, but one who was fair and kind about it, and almost acted like father figure the others could look up to. There was Dominque, with a cool personality similar to his own. The others would joke that they should get married, even though Dominique already was so. She and Sephiroth quickly learned to synchronize their cold glares to shut everyone up.

Then there was Angeline, the youngest of the crew at 20, but already with 2 years experience under belt. She didn't look it with her bushy blond pigtails, but she could find a vein and draw blood from even the most dehydrated, obese drug addict. How she did it no one knew, but she got results. This and her sunny disposition remind Sephiroth a great deal of Zack.

There was Johnson, a big man who tended to keep to himself, and then there was Derek, resident nurse, conspiracy theorist and believer in extraterrestrials. No one really took him seriously, though, all the same Sephiroth steered clear of him as some of his accusations of Sephiroth being the real Sephiroth come back from the grave hit a little too well.

His name and appearance were easily explained. The story was he was born with the rare genetic disorder that caused his hair to grey at an early age, which, in a way, was true: though intentionally not a phenotype at random like a normal person, he had been born with silver hair because his genes had been altered.

As for his name, the cover was his parents were fans of the hero Sephiroth and because of his appearances named him for the great general. This was not an unlikely occurrence either. Even though the president forbade giving children their first name as Sephiroth because he had copyrighted the use of Sephiroth as a first name – there could only be one "Sephiroth" for ShinRa - it was permitted to be used as a middle name. This coincided with Sephiroth's story that he was recovering amnesiac who had been injured during Meteor fall and was in a coma for quite some time, so he couldn't remember his parents or anything but his middle name. All records of his identity had been lost or destroyed during the great fall of ShinRa. With all the weird happenings and goings on the last few years, no one questioned his story.

Now his last name also garnered some attention, but the kind that wasn't so bad. He was proud of the name he'd chosen: that of his new found family. Plus 'Sephiroth Strife' had a nice ring to it.

It was truly a fresh start.

The ER had practically hired him while was still in school. As soon as he got his certificate and license, the hiring process was just a formality. After another 6 months he had earned enough money to move out of Cloud and Tifa's home and be on his own. However, that being said, his apartment was within easy walking distance of Seventh Heaven and the hospital, so he was not too far away from his family if he needed them.

This particular Saturday found Sephiroth and Cloud loading up the last of his things in the truck. Barrett had visited both to see Marlene (who'd brought up some delicate questions as of late that they felt it was best Barrett answer) and lend a hand with the move.

Ever since saving Marlene's life, Sephiroth found himself instantly in the good graces of the big man and treated more like a close brother than a tolerated stranger. In a single moment it went from total cold shouldering to a friendly slap on the back and a "hi, how're ya' doin', how's school goin' ?"

It was strange... a little awkward at first to have Barrett checking up on his well being as well as Marlene's, but, like everything else, it eventually became part of his routine.

At this moment, Sephiroth was bringing down the last of his belongings when he overheard a conversation between Marlene and Barrett in the kitchen over a bowl of ice cream.

"-So after that, with your Mama and Daddy gone, ya were left ya to my care."

"I kinda had a feeling you weren't my real dad since we look so different." Marlene cheerfully informed her dad, not at all disturbed or shocked by Barrett's revelation.

"Smart little lady aren'tcha?" Marlene giggled and Sephiroth could just pick up on the sound of Barrett ruffling her hair, his voice gruff. "But I want you to know I love ya as much as any father, as much your other Daddy did. He was my best friend, and you've got a lot 'o him in you, little lady! The best of him."

"I know!" Marlene beamed at him and hugged him. "You're not my father, but you're still my papa!"

Naturally she got a squeeze back, "Now, how's about I tell you a few stories? Like this time your Daddy and I made this run to Rocket Town and well... there was this thing, a monster..."

"Yeah! Tell me! Tell me!"

Before Barrett began his story, Sephiroth let out a weary sigh and turned away to make for the outside where Cloud was waiting with the truck. How was it that even though they were not tied by blood, Barrett could care for Marlene better than his own parents had ever thought to? Barrett would never even think of subjecting Marlene to the stuff Hojo had subjected his own son to. If anything, Barrett would risk his life to protect Marlene from such things.

Seeing the father-daughter moment made his mind shift once again to something he had tried to keep on the back burner so he could concentrate on getting his own life on track. Was Hojo really his father? The only real information he had were notes from Gast and Hojo himself, no positive proof. Deep down he hoped that it was false. Then he would have the comfort of knowing that at least the sadistic man who made him feel like an ungodly lab rat instead of a human being was not his own father. However, he did not dare hope that was true; it would be too normal for him.

It seemed to Sephiroth that his whole life was upside down; his parents, those who should have loved him unconditionally, used him for their own ambitions and made him feel he could never love or be loved. And Cloud and Tifa who had every reason to loathe and hate him, took him in and showed him the closest thing to a family he had ever known.

Maybe now that he finally had a life all his own and something to live for, it was time to find out the truth one way or the other, and have it over with...

0000

Some hours later found Sephiroth in his new apartment alone, sitting on one of the boxes as he had not had time to get proper furniture yet, looking pensively at his cell phone in his hand. Cloud had offered to stay and help with the unpacking, but Sephiroth said he had a very particular way of doing things and Cloud's well intentioned help could end up with everything put in what Sephiroth deemed was the wrong place and end with the two quarreling.

Sephiroth already had the number he wished to call dialed in, but now his thumb hesitated over the call button. Truth could be a hard pill to swallow. Lies and tall tales could be pushed aside or forgotten, but once truth was learned, it could never be unlearned, and Sephiroth could no longer delude himself with the idea of having a different father if DNA evidence said Hojo was the one.

He shook his head and pressed the key. He wasn't going to be a lost child wishing for good anymore.

He let out a deep breath as the phone rang and the other side finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Reeve?" Sephiroth asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"Sephiroth?" The inventor's voice had echo-quality to it and a slight tinny ring, so Sephiroth suspected he was tinkering with one of his 'toys', but the tone was welcoming, " To what do I owe this honor?"

"I am ready. I want to know for sure if my father is who I was led believe," Sephiroth said firmly.

A pregnant pause, before Reeve asked, "You're certain?"

Sephiroth let out a weary sigh. "Yes. There is no 'right time' for these things."

"Well said, my good man... alright, we'll see you in a few days, then? And let's have a quick chat before we do the test. See you soon!"

000

When the day came for the DNA scan, Sephiroth arrived at WRO headquarters with an entourage composed of his new found family: Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene with Barrett in toe and surprisingly of all, Vincent Valentine. All come for "moral support" for Sephiroth.

Vincent had caught wind of the event via a phone call from Yuffie, who had heard via a slip of the lip from Tifa when Yuffie called to invite them for a trip to Wutai some time during the kids' summer vacation.

Yuffie felt Vincent had a right to know, what with having been past friends with Sephiroth's biological mother Lucrecia Crescent.

Reeve barely raised an eyebrow at the group Sephiroth arrived with when they all trouped into his 'area' (rather building) at the WRO headquarters, merely pressing a button the intercom to hail his Personal Assistant, "Lolly, dear! We'll need a lot more tea then I thought." Once he received an affirmative reply, he released the button and greeted them all. "You brought the crew I see, good... something like this, the support of friends and is always vital! "

"Yes, if the verdict is the one I dread, I may need comfort or at least several people to stop me if I snap again," Sephiroth said dryly.

Reeve indicated for everyone to take a seat, smiling as his PA entered with tea and snacks for everyone. "There is something I wish to reveal, but felt it was better saved for when you were ready to face this."

"I am ready to hear it. Now that I have my own life on course, my parentage cannot change that," Sephiroth told him.

Reeve nodded. "That's why, as curious as I was and as much as I wanted to, I didn't press the issue." He nodded pleasantly at his PA once she had poured the last tea cup, "Thank you Lolly, no interruptions, including our... benefactor."

"Yes sir! I'll make sure we give him a good run around."

"Thank you dear."

Once the PA had left and shut the door behind her, Reeve began again, "Now, as Sephiroth well knows, we ShinRa directors were a tight knit little nest of vultures. It's why I knew him to be of a higher caliber as he only associated with us in the context of required social events. This trait also led to constant rumor mill, our physical health tending to be the top of this list." At seeing the others expressions he added, "Weak in body, weak in mind."

Sephiroth pondered aloud, "And just where are you going with this..?"

"The one rumor generated around Hojo was that our expert geneticist and 'god-maker'... had untreated mumps as a child." Quickly he turned to the 'little ears' in the room, "Children, earmuffs please!" and only going on once he was certain they had obeyed, "Sephiroth, care to tell us what mumps can do when left untreated in males?"

Sephiroth flipped through his mental library from all the books on human pathology he had read both during his schooling, and the book Hojo insisted he read during his time in the labs. "If the patient lives, there can have side effects such as deafness, Meningoencephalitis, pancreatitis, cardiac scarring, chronic inflammation and permanent damage of the salivary glands and ... infertility?"

"Exactly." Reeve's annoying, 'all-wise-seen/hear/done-it-all' smile came out, "The ugly thing about our rumors... 99% were true and the other percent were solidly _based_ in truth. This one falls into the former category. I took a peak at his medical record once. Which is why I was surprised when you mentioned Hojo being your... potential father."

"I only knew what I found in Hojo and Dr. Gast's manuscripts," Sephiroth stated.

"Gast was... a good man, but I think he took things at surface value too much. Under-estimated the power of greed," Reeve murmured.

"To a point," Sephiroth said a little icily, as much as he respected Gast he still felt a bit of a grudge against the great scientist, kind as he was, for abandoning him completely to Hojo's clutches without even so much as a good-bye. Why did people make him care only to leave him later? "His downfall. He trusted people too much, just like my mother."

"I just thought you'd like to know there's an excellent chance Hojo was just being.. Hojo, when he claimed you for his son."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Even with that, there is still a possibility. I need to know for sure. I need positive proof."

"Lucky for you, ShinRa's DNA database of all its employees survived everything. You, being part of SOLDIER, and Hojo, being part of the science department, both have entries."

"And?" Sephiroth demanded, some impatience edging into his voice.

"So we can compare the DNA maps and see if that Y-Chromosome you have originally belonged to him. I've just been waiting for your consent, my good man!"

"You have it."

With that Reeve accessed the database. The large monitor on the wall showed the the two profiles with a picture side by side. Then at the bottom of the screen appeared a scan bar that said "Scan Progress: 1%"

"This should take a couple of minutes," Reeve said with a smile, which was not reciprocated by his pensive guests, except for the children.

Sephiroth felt his fingers twitch, as if he was gripping the masamune...Part of him wished his bladed security blanket was here with him, but both he and the others agreed that if the verdict was unfavorable, it was best for him not to have his deadly weapon turned teddy bear on him.

The rest of the group stood or sat around, watching as the bar made it's slow creep towards 100%. Other than the occasional murmur, it was quiet. Even Vincent seemed more subdued then usual, if it was possible. But those familiar with his story knew he was thinking if it wasn't Hojo, then Lucrecia had betrayed both himself and Sephiroth twice, but if it was Hojo...

When the progress bar hit and lingered on 75%, Reeve attempted to break up the intensity a little, "So any good stories from the trauma center lately?"

That got him a very cold 'I am not amused' look from Sephiroth.

"Reeve..." Tifa groaned, having helped Sephiroth study often enough to not want details. Cloud just sighed and shook his head.

"My littl' girl don't need to hear those stores, ya loco inventor!" Barrett snapped his hands over Marlene's ears just in case some more colorful language slipped out.

Reeve had the decency to look embarrassed, absently rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I forgot the children were here. Though they don't look too traumatized." A glance proved the children were largely ignoring the adults: Marlene had gone over to the other side of the room to play with Cait Sith while Denzel watched on intently at Sephiroth's side, his blue gaze occasionally flicking between Sephiroth and the bar, which now hovered at 90%.

"What will you do if he is your father?" Cloud asked lowly to Sephiroth, his sympathy going out.

Sephiroth lowered his head slightly, his bangs covering his eyes, shielding the maudlin and slightly fearful expression, and answered honestly. "I don't know..."

"We could make a cardboard cutout of him so you can slice his head off," Tifa inserted with tiny smile.

"Maybe a hand while your at it..." Cloud suggested, barely able to suppress a shudder at the memory of those hands, needle poised and ready...

"And a carrot for other places that should be cut off too," Tifa threw in, only half-joking.

At that Sephiroth lifted up his head and gave her a small smile.

"Vicious Teef. Absolutely vicious," Cloud chuckled.

"And..?" She asked innocently, and felt warmth in her heart to see the two men give her a smile.

Through all of this Vincent remained silent, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Reeve, can't ya make this thing go any faster?" Barrett finally demanded.

"Not without risking the machine making a mistake, then it will come up with an 'undetermined' sign and we'll have to start over again."

"Technology..." Tifa groaned, earning herself a miffed look from Reeve.

"99%. We're in the home stretch kids!" Barett announced, causing everyone to gather around the console, not daring to blink for fear of missing it.

The scan bar hit 100% and froze for about 30 seconds. No one breathed, no one blinked. Then the bar disappeared as was replaced by the words that said "No Match."

Instantly the atmosphere relaxed, Sephiroth blew out a breath of relief and buried his face in his hands. "Thank the Goddess."

"Now the question is, who IS his dad?" Barrett said scratching his head.

Sephiroth lifted up his head, his face finally returning to its usual calm. "It doesn't matter. He could be a sidewalk gigolo for all I care, just as long he wasn't Hojo. It was hard to swallow the fact that both my mother and my father used me for their own dark purposes."

"You may want to rethink that..." Cloud cautioned, "Think about your mother and ask yourself who or _what_ Hojo might have used for your father." Tifa whacked Cloud's shoulder, even though he was echoing her own thoughts.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Well, whatever creature it was, at least it didn't try to use me like Jenova did."

"You aren't even a _little_ bit curious?" Tifa asked.

"Of course. But I'm tired of worrying about it. I have a new life now with people who actually do care about me. So I want to be free of my parentage." Sephiroth stood up, looking ready to leave and be done with the whole thing once and for all. "If my father should surface, so be it. But the search is only tying me to the past. I just want it to be over and done with so I can move on."

Vincent stood, feeling torn. Sephiroth seemed to be at peace with himself about his parentage now and pressing further might dredge more evils up and bring it back to the Silver haired SOLDIER all over again. But at the same time, when the screen showed there was no genetic match to Hojo, the ex-Turk knew Lucretia betrayed had him and Sephiroth a second time, but in which way? He shook his head, he just had to know, for both his sake, Sephiroth's and Lucrecia's.

"Reeve. Do a DNA comparison with Turk Vincent Valentine."

"Wha-What?" A startled Reeve blinked.

Vincent ignored the dumbfounded looks he was getting and repeated his request, "A DNA comparison between Sephiroth and Turk Vincent Valentine, aka Specimen V."

"Uh- of course," Reeve tapped a few keys to replace Hojo's profile with Vincent's, and the scan commenced.

"Vincent what are you getting at?" Tifa demanded.

"It may be nothing," Vincent deflected.

"Subject V..." Sephiroth said softly. "I remember reading in some of the records in the mansion. Hojo conducting another experiment of using Mako tainted with Chaos in a human body." He looked over curiously at Vincent. "You?"

"Several demons live within me, including Chaos. Also part of Hojo's experiments," Vincent wanted to avoid that discussion. Always.

The wheels in Sephiroth's brain cranked at full speed, at all the possibilities as to why Vincent would ask this. The first conclusion was the seemingly obvious one, but he was not ready to acknowledge it as a possibility. His brain was beginning to overload already. He decided to settle on a safer but still logical assumption. "So you want to find out if Hojo might have spliced our DNA as well during those experiments?"

"No. Hojo would never willingly or knowingly put my DNA anywhere near his perfect creation," Vincent liked to think most of that was jealously... not just pure ego-ism on Hojo's part.

Sephiroth tensed. "Then why...?"

Tifa was the first to finally let it enter it her brain, remembering right after they'd found Lucrecia in her cave and Vincent's reaction, before finally accepting it, "Vincent... you didn't?"

Silence.

"She was married!" Tifa shrieked

"To Hojo." Vincent cut across, as if that changed it.

"Still!"

"But you knew each other before she went with Hojo," Reeve recalled, unphased by the dirty looks Vincent gave him, "Now that I think about it, their marriage was kind of sudden."

"This... happened before all that." Before seeing a computer console had shattered EVERYTHING.

Sephiroth's eyes widened a fraction. "You knew my mother..? Personally…?"

"While I was assigned to the Jenova Project. I was to be her bodyguard."

Vincent glanced over and back at Sephiroth, as if seeing him for the first time. It was uncanny, now that he knew what to look for. The silver hair and the jade coloring and slit pupils of the eyes were Jenova's of course, but shape of the face, the nose, the lips those were his. And the shape of the eyes, the softness of the hair, those were Lucrecia's.

Something in the area of his heart twisted and clogged his throat, and he looked away. Just in time for the bar to reach 100%

Every-one's eyes shifted to see the verdict. A verdict deep down they already knew. The bar disappeared and was replaced by the word. "DNA Match."*

Instantly,every adult with a 25 foot radius of Vincent either grabbed one of the kids and bolted or just got out of his way, feeling the air around the man suddenly go cold and dense.

The only one to take a step closer was Sephiroth, stunned just like everyone else, but at the same time curious about his new found father. Someone who, just like him, had been made into an experiment... a monster. Someone who might understand. Vincent was still staring at the screen. Sephiroth took another step closer to his side so the other man could see him, but at the same time, not be in his face. Sephiroth swallowed hard and spoke the word he had never said in earnest before. It felt strange off his tongue, but not a bad taste, just different. "Father...?"

Vincent's mind suddenly became an almost complete blank, until, with one word, Sephiroth sent what seemed every emotion he'd repressed, every hurt he'd thought he'd forgiven, come crashing down on him like a level 5 hurricane. He felt a tremor run through him; Chaos was railing, pushing against the bars of his rapidly fraying mind along with the other demons, and Vincent could no longer stay. He had to get out. A yank of his cloak and a violent red burst... and he did just that.

Sephiroth quickly covered his eyes from the burst as did every one else. When things died down, he lowered his arm and looked darkly at the spot Vincent was once in. He tried to keep the disappointment from creeping into his heart. Vincent didn't want him for a son either. Why should he?

A shaken Marlene peaked out from behind Barrett, clinging tightly to a pant leg, even as he forgot himself and summed every-one's thoughts up in a single phrase: "D_a_mn!"

"Seph, are you okay?" Tifa asked as Cloud helped a rather shell-shocked Denzel to his feet.

Sephiroth quickly collected himself and straightened up, but did not turn to look at them. Snapping into old habits, he put on the mask of the general to hide his frayed emotions, and he spoke calmly, "I am fine. As I said before, as long as it is not Hojo. I did not care who my father was before I knew it was Vincent, nor do I care anymore now. The past cannot be changed."

The others _may_ have bought it, but Tifa knew Chocobo dung when she heard it. However, she also knew with Sephiroth it was best to give him some time and catch him in private, and so let it rest for now.

Sephiroth shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired. I wish to rest so I will be well for work tomorrow."

"You may wanna rethink that. You sound like you need a mental health day," Reeve responded, firm tone brooking no argument.

Sephiroth finally turned around to look at them. "I-I'm needed..." Or more he needed work to return him to some semblance of normalcy.

"In your line-o-work, If yer' brain ain't all the way there, it could be hazardous to yer patients ya know?" Barrett encouraged.

"Are you on-call?" Reeve asked.

"No, I made sure I was not for this meeting," Sephiroth said

"How many vacation days have you taken?" Reeve pressed.

"Three."

"How many sick days?"

"None."

"Take one, maybe two," Cloud suggested, "You need time to process this."

"Cloud's right, you know. Even your lightening quick mind may need time to absorb and process this. That's best done in a familiar, safe environment." Reeve was not going to let this one go.

"I've processed many complicated things before while still focused on the battlefield I-" Sephiroth began but was cut off.

"That's different. Before you had no other choice," Cloud laid it out for Sephiroth, as determined as Reeve that Sephiroth take care of himself, "Now you do. Take time for yourself, it helps a lot. Trust me on this. I've been there." He snatched out Sephiroth's phone and held it out to him, "Call them."

"The hospital will still be there," Tifa assured Sephiroth, "Make the call."

Sephiroth sighed, too mentally tired and a little frazzled to fight. He took the phone and called his supervisor. "Raj, um, you know I told you about finding who my parents are I- Yeah, it's had more of an impact than I had anticipated and- A few - 4? I don't think I need- Are you sure? Of course. Thank you Raj, I will. "

Sephiroth clicked the phone off and looked over at the others. "He gave me four days."

"Wonderful! Why don't you head home then?" Reeve encouraged, sensing Sephiroth needed a change of scenery. "Unless there was something else I could help you with?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, I have had enough for today."

"You can stay with us, at least for tonight. You shouldn't be alone," Cloud jumped in.

"We'd all feel better if you did," Tifa threw in.

"I want to be by myself to sort this out." Sephiroth said.

"You _can_ be by yourself, you just shouldn't be alone," Cloud insisted. "Sometimes silence is more distracting."

It wasn't logical, but it was true, Sephiroth admitted. He did find the ambient noise of familiar voices of his family and those from Angeal and Genesis talking from days past, comforting to him when he was troubled. It helped to ground him in reality. Plus, at this point, it was much easier to go along with things than to fight the four stubborn people standing before him. Not to mention, Marlene was hugging him and looking up at him with hopeful eyes. How could he put up any kind of resistance?

"All right, just for tonight."

00000

_Chica's Chatter: I just have one thing to say about the Ultima Guide/cannon regarding Seph's paternity._

_It __lies__._

_Vega: We're probably going to disappoint all of the Vincent/Sephiroth fans. XD_

_Chica: True... -holds up 'Geniroth otp' sign- But I'm okay with that!_

_Vega: -Holds up the Geniroth sign too- There can only be one! (At least for this story)_

_Chica: Yes!_

_Seph: Speaking of which when the hell am I going to see him again?_

_Gen: Seriously all I have been getting is tantalizing flashbacks._

_Seph: I'm getting tired of being tantalized..._

_Vega: Sorry boys, this one is about Vincent and Seph. _

_Chica: Seph, you have a daddy now!_

_Vince: … Don't call me 'Daddy'._

_Chica: You, sir, are no fun._

_Vince: … You've been speaking to Yuffie, haven't you?_


	2. Chaos

Merry Christmas! Or should I say boxing day? Either way Chica and I thought it would be nice to bang out another chapter for the holidays. Sorry about the delay, our real lives, cosplay and Inuyasha got in the way a bit, but we full intend to finish the series, it may come slow, but it will come.

Anywho! Enjoy and please review! Reviews motivate us more than anything else to punch out chapters faster! :D

000

Vincent paced back and forth inside Lucrecia's cave, occasionally gripping his head against the voices of the demons clawing at his fragile sanity, and clenching and unclenching his hands, fighting for control still. The effort had left him panting and a little sweaty.

"He was our son... HE WAS OUR SON LUCRECIA!" Vincent punched a nearby wall to let out some of his frustrations before that sinister voice finally would not allow itself to be ignored.

_I knew it... the calamity's child is yours! _The demon Chaos hissed.

Vincent pressed his temple into the knuckle of his raised fist. "He was mine... mine to protect..."

_Now ours to destroy_

" ... No!"

_The cells of the virus, planet's bane courses through his veins each day the cells multiply and remake the body Gaia gave him over again to what it was before he died at Nibelheim. _

_A Monster... _

"You're _wrong_. He's stronger then he was then. And... human blood flows in his veins! Between the two Jenova may well be counter-acted. The planet would not have given him that body otherwise."

_Fool! It's growing in him, He'll start showing the signs of her presence! He'll become what he was we must destroy him before it's too late. If you have not the strength I will do it for you_

"I will not allow you to, and I suspect Gaia will not either."

_What makes you think you can stop me..?_

"Because I'm apart of you... and I've stopped you before."

_... How long do you think your mind will hold up under the strain?_

"Long enough." Vincent's tone became slightly fierce. "And we both know if you break me, you break yourself."

_You are not the only one who was cursed when SHE forced us together._ _In fact isn't it SHE the one who made you and your son monsters in the first place?_

"She only... started the process... Hojo made sure to finish it." Vincent said more to convince himself than the demon who was arguing with. THe response first was a cold, mirthless laugh.

_Yes... she let him finish it, let him make your son a monster, doomed him to be the calamity's child and fate's pawn for the rest of his life._

"... Go away, go away..!"

_You think about that... Or better yet why not ask her why? Or shall I do it for you?_

"SILENCE!"

_Bullseye_..._Her betrayal tortures you even more than I ever could. Why not have it over with?_

"I can't, and you know why."

_Pathetic. Your strongest asset is your greatest weakness. Like father, like son..._

000

Tifa respectfully waited a few hours, when her AVALANCHE family were getting a little too rowdy but enjoying each other too much for her to break up the impromptu reunion, before going up to Sephiroth. Familiar enough now with Sephiroth's ways, she made she had a wonderful Paradise chilling in a cocktail glass on a tray as well as some peach sorbet on a tray.

"Seph?"

Sephiroth let out a weary sigh he really just wanted to be alone and sort out his thoughts before speaking to anyone. "I do not wish to be disturbed at this time."

"I've got a Paradise for you."

"You bribe me." a pause. "Enter."

Tifa came in snickering, "Bribe is such an ugly word..." she informed him, pushing the door shut with her foot, "How about 'exchange of goods for information'?"

Sephiroth looked away. "I do not really wish to talk about it. If I refuse the offering will you leave?"

"No." Tifa answered him honestly, "But we don't have to talk about-" her hand made a vague gesture, "-that, though it might help.'

Sephiroth looked back at her, cursing her stubbornness. After a few breaths it suddenly just came out in the question that had been plaguing him this whole ordeal. "Why do none of my parents love me as other parents love their children? The way Gillian loved Angeal and Barret loves Marlene, and they're not even tied by blood or genes."

Tifa blinked, a little startled by the question, biting her lip. "I wish I knew... I wish I could explain why some parents can be such selfish jerks."

"I suppose it was foolish of me to hope Vincent would accept me." Sephiroth murmured.

"I don't think he was rejecting you, Seph. Really." Tifa felt he own heart break, wishing Vicnent hadn't left like that, that he had at least said SOMETHING.

"None of my other parent's wanted me for anything more than a pawn in their grand schemes, why should he be any different?" Sephiroth scoffed bitterly. "He was the least cause of all to regard me as a son."

Tifa slowly had seat. What they knew of Vincent had come out by chance, and even though she wanted to give him a thorough butt-kicking it also felt these thigns were not her secrets to reveal... "Do you know... anything of Vincent's history?"

"I know he was once a Turk, a bodyguard for Hojo and my -" He couldn't bear to say "mother" anymore, none of them deserved such a sacred title as mother and father. "-Lucrecia and he was at one point experimented on."

"That's the bare bones of it, yes... but there's a lot more to it then that."

"I see now..." Sephiroth stood up turning away from her to face the wall. " I am the living manifestation of all that he hated in his past a constant reminder of what he lost. Like I was to you and to Cloud." He whirled around on her looking both sad and angry at the same time. "But you have just cause! Controlled or out of my head. I actually did those things to you, but Vincent... I... I was only a child it wasn't..."

"No... no. Don't think that!" Tifa cried, "He was against your mother's and your 'participation' in the Jenova Project. He felt it was wrong to use humans, especially an unborn one, but he couldn't talk her out of it. And now, to know it was his own child! I think he feels more guilty then ever about what happened. And more angry at himself and your mother. And the demons tend to get riled up whenever he's raw, emotionally. He may have left to keep from going bonkers." She shuddered. "I'd rather face your 'other half' than Chaos."

"If he was there why didn't do anything?" Sephiroth snapped.

"He tried, he did." Tifa insisted, "That's how he ended up... this way, and he was in a coma . And Hojo was... Hojo. Even if Vincent had been able to talk her out of it..." She let it hang

"He had enough enough life left in him to seal himself in that coffin." Sephiroth scoffed. "Instead of helping my - Lucrecia and me, he chose to wallow in his own guilt and self pity for 30 years."

Tifa had no comment to because she agreed, "He's not a bad guy. A little screwed up in the head and weak at times when he should be his strongest... but then who isn't guilty of that? I'm just sorry... it was to your cost."

"Now I see where I get it from!" Sephiroth growled through clenched teeth, turning away from her again. "That weakness at the wrong moment. It made me let Genesis go, it made me give in to Jenova at the moment when I should have resisted her most." It was too much, the tension, the anger building up inside, he lost control and let his fist fly, pounding into the wall. Even though it was made of steel, it buckled under the force of Sephiroth's anger. It was lucky he still had some restraint or the whole wall might have blown off.

Startled Tifa automatically scooted a little bit back. She hadn't seen this kind of raw anger from him since... Nibelheim..

"It was my cost!" He shouted facing her again, the pain and sorrow now now clear in his eyes along with the anger. "I could have had a life! I could have had a mother and a father and a life that was mine! All this time I thought those things had been completely beyond my reach because of how I was born, but I could have just as easily had them if he had just tried harder."

"No chains, no locks, no experiments, No forced heroism, No SOLDIER, No...". Sephiroth stopped dead in mid sentence as a more terrifying realization hit him.

"No...?" Tifa pressed, though she knew they were on dangerous grounds.

"Genesis..." He whispered his eyes distant staring through her as if she were not there at all.

It just occurred to him. If things had not played out as they had would he have even met Genesis.

All this time, had loving the fiery redhead just been a desperate move by his locked up heart to receive light. If he had been loved from the beginning of his life would he have even spared spared the loving, but caustic Genesis a second glance?

Their personalities were complete opposing forces and yet in the dark hours and struggles of their journey as SOLDIERs and monsters of science it had worked some how. But if he had never been a SOLIDER at all would he and Genesis still have connected? Were all of his feelings for Genesis just a freak accident because of a certain combination of conditions and that in another time and place they might not have occured?

That would make their love false...

He pressed his face into his hands. "No...No.. No...I can't do this..."

It was tearing him apart now he was even doubting the one thing that had anchored him to reality, that always pulled him from Jenova's claws.

His breathes began coming out more erratic and ragged. "I might not have loved him. Was the only reason I loved him now because I was so desperate, because I didn't know how to love anything else? Am I even capable of truly loving anything?"

Tifa caught herself herself blinking back tears... but it also gave her an idea. She reached out a hand and rest it on his bicep, causing him to look into her eyes, "Do you know about soulmates? They always-"

"Don't touch me!" He snapped jerking his arm away and stepping back more out of fear of her getting hurt, rather than anger at her touching him.

Tifa took another step back but refused leave. She needed to distract him, long enough for her to get Cloud!

He could feel it, the voices in his head, screaming at him to give in, that he had nothing to live for. Jenova was making her move again.

He was losing the battle just like before, at Nibelheim, when his perfect image of Genesis had been shattered by the degraded redhead's cruel eyes and tongue, but there he could justify it to himself now, claim it was just Jenova pulling the strings, Genesis' madness saying those things. But now at this moment, that image of that once beautiful love had been shattered again by his own doing.

He fell to his knees. The pain in his body was excrutiating as it always was every time she tried to take control, like thousands of swords stabbing him all over. Usually he would cling to one clear thought, one good memory that would numb him to the pain, and he could ride out the attack, but now how could one cling to dreams that had shattered to pieces?

He put out his hands to catch himself before he collapsed completely, gasping for air. There was a sicking cracking sound and the back of his white shirt began sopping up red. Then the mighty Sephiroth let out a blood curdling scream as a large black shape tore it's way out of his back.

Just then the door burst open, revealing Cloud and Barrett, armed and at the ready having heard the scream from downstairs.

"Tifa? What's-?"

Both men stopped dead at the sight before them. A trembling Sephiroth and a blood soaked black wing that flapped weakly.

Upon seeing the wing just like before when Sephiroth and Cloud had fought during the attempted reunion, everyone filled with dread that Sephiroth had lost the mental battle against the Jenova.

Barrett raised his gun arm automatically, but this time it was weighted down with a reluctance that felt like like a thousand pounds on his arm. Two years ago he would have blown Sephiroth's head off without a second thought, but now... He arm trembled with hesitation, this was not the monster they had fought all those years ago, this was the man who had saved Marlene's life...

"No! He hasn't lost yet!" Tifa protested.

"I can't let 'im hurt anybody!" However, his shaking arm and trembling words betrayed him, even he was not convinced by his own fears.

Despite warnings from the adults upon hearing the commotion and then the dead silence the children had crept up the stairs and peaked in through the door.

"Daddy stop!" Marlene wailed before darting over to Sephiroth. "He's my friend!"

"MARLENE! Get back here!" Tifa's voice went up to a shriek, terrified.

"MARLENE!"

Marlene opted to ignore them , tugging at Sephiroth's hair hoping to make him look at her. "Seph don't go away! You're my friend! I want my friend!"

"Yeah! Don't become a monster!" Denzel called taking a few daring steps toward him, but was stopped by Cloud.

Slowly Sephiroth raised his head, his eyes glowing bright green, but there is no glint of madness or hate, just pain and a terrible deep sadness, but when his eyes fell on Marlene and Denzel they softened ever so slightly.

Marlene began gently stroking Sephiroth's face, the way Tifa did for her when she'd cry or Denzel when he was stricken with Geostigma, "It's okay..."

Though still trembling terribly he managed a faint smile and placed a shaky hand on her head. "I'll be all right." He rasped out of his throat torn by screams.

Marlene flashed him a smile and continued the strokes.

Suddenly Sephiroth gasped his eyes going wide as if he has just seen a ghost. He pushed Marlene back away from himself as he stood up, staggering back away from all of them. His eyes distant and full of fear like a child seeing a real monster come out of the closet. "Not again... Not Again..." He suddenly screamed again gripping his head as if someone were trying to break it open. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed completely, like a marionette cut of it's strings, limp and lifeless.

000

At the same time miles away in a small apartment in Cost Del Sol a fashion model named "G" woke up screaming...


	3. Songbird

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix, we just brought them out to play._

000

Suddenly Sephiroth gasped his eyes going wide as if he has just seen a ghost. He pushed Marlene back away from himself as he stood up, staggering back away from all of them. His eyes distant and full of fear like a child seeing a real monster come out of the closet. "Not again... Not Again..." He suddenly screamed again gripping his head as if someone were trying to break it open. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed completely, like a marionette cut of it's strings, limp and lifeless.

Cloud and Barrett lunged forward and managed to catch Sephiroth before he hit the floor. Meanwhile Tifa ushered the children out of the room as fast as possible, doing her best to comfort and assure them as she lead them back to Denzel's room.

"I don't believe it," Barrett as he helped Cloud lay Sephiroth down on his side. His flesh and blood hand accidentally brushed against the wing, the feeling of the soft very real feather startled him. "It's real, it ain't magic it's real."

"Blood never lies." Cloud murmured quietly, then turned his head to Barrett and spoke a little louder. "This is the first time I've seen it appear..."

"So what do we do now?" The other man asked.

"We wait."

Silence reined for a while, until Tifa came in from putting the kids to bed (and finally getting them to STAY there), her face tight and tired and braced for the worst. "Hey... they finally dropped off. How's it going in here?"

"He's still out but at least he seems calm... for now." Cloud informed her, even as Tifa dropped down next to him. A sigh, then Cloud got his shoulder snuggled into.

"I'ma kill Vincent later," She mumbled, only half-joking, "remind me."

"Be sure I will."

0000

At the same time miles away in a small apartment in Cost Del Sol a fashion model named "G" got out of bed and went over to his closet. He opened it up and stepped inside. At the back displayed prominently was a long coat of crimson fabric and below it a small shrine with a small statue of the Goddess Minvera.

"He's in so much pain, and I can't comfort him. I can't even find him..." G whispered falling to his knees in front of the statue.

_"You want to save him?_"

"I don't care about saving him. I want to see him smile again, I want to hear him laugh again."

_"You still love him the same? It was not Jenova's call." the voice said more of a statement of fact than a question._

"My love for him was very human..." G said softly.

"_I know... I had to be sure his feelings were as pure as yours. He has proven he can live as a human. His enemies have forgiven him and accepted him as part of their family. I can do no less..."_

"_My champion you have proven your devotion to me. You gave up the one you loved most and sealed yourself away to be cleansed to follow me. The time will come when you will be called upon as the Crimson WEAPON to defend this planet and take that burden from Cloud's shoulders. For now, Go back to sleep, you will see him..."_

000

"Yo! Seph! Wakey-Wakey!"

Sephiroth opened blearry eyes and found himself surprisingly in the nurses' break room. He sat up a little startled as the memories of the previous flooded his brain. Vincent, jenova attacked, his wing emerged...

What was he doing at work? He did not remember coming. Wasn't he supposed to be off. His hand went to his right shoulder but nothing was there. No blood, no wing. Had it all been just a dream?

"Shoulder okay?" the person who had woken him spoke again and the voice sent chill down his spine. He knew that voice. He turned around to address the speaker and found to his utter shock Zack standing before him.

"Hello Gaia to Sephy," he said in response to the bewildered stare he was getting.

It was Zack all right, but something was off, what was he doing here at the hospital and alive and wearing Angeline's pink scrubs...?

It was then Sephiroth realized he had not woken from a dream, but he was currently dreaming.

_Please don't be a nightmare..._

Either way he decided to play along and see where this one went. Usually after a Jenova attack his mind seemed to be a complete void and he didn't dream.

"I'm fine, didn't sleep well," he answered Zack shortly.

Zack shook his head sympathetically. "Ah too bad well your lunch hour is about two minutes from being up, Raj is looking for ya', and ya' got a call from your folks."

Sephiroth blinked at him. "My...parents?"

"Yeah, they were double checking if you were going to visit them next weekend." Zack said.

"Okay..." This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Anywho, better get going before Raj comes hunting," Zack patted him on the back.

Sephiroth made his way back out into the main ER floor, at least that looked the same as it always was as did Raj who came walking over to him.

"Hey I've got this guy in bed four he needs some stitching up on his forehead." Raj said.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"A lighting fixture fell and hit him in the head, the gash isn't too bad." Raj explained.

"However his agent and others are freaking out because he's a model with a famous face, so they want the best and you're the man with the golden sutures. The last thing they want is for a cure to be applied and the skin to heal wrong and have his eyebrows crooked or something."

"I'll do the best I can." Sephiroth said coolly.

"I know," Raj fetched him a smile.

Sephiroth made his way over to bed 2 with the neccessary supplies. He pulled back the curtain and nearly dropped the supplies at the site that lay before him.

There on the hospital bed was Genesis.

Sephiroth shook his head to clear it. This was a dream remember? Damn. He just prayed that this one didn't end badly, he didn't need that right now.

As Sephiroth got the sterile field ready his familiar patient opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"Oh great another one of you angels of supposed mercy. What do you have in store for me this time?" The red head grumbled, sitting up.

he seemed to give Sephiroth a look over and then smirked. "though with your looks I might actually enjoy it. What's your name?"

Sephiroth froze for moment. Genesis didn't know him? This was something new.

"Sephiroth." He replied simply.

"Sephiroth," Genesis let the name roll off his tongue as smooth as silk. At least that hadn't changed. "that's a name you don't hear too often."

"Genesis is not a name you hear too often either," Sephiroth retorted automatically at the familiar line of banter before he realized, Genesis had not actually given his name yet.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" The red heads smirk turned sly. "Didn't think someone like you watched Kalm's fashion week."

"I saw your name on your chart." Sephiroth rescued himself.

Genesis deflated a little. "Oh well then it's just "G" to you."

"G?" Sephiroth quirked and eyebrow.

"My public name if you will." Genesis said his voice becoming a little icy, as he lay back down. "Only my friends get to call me by my given name."

"And what does it take to be your friend?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

The coy expression returned to Genesis' face. "You really want to know?"

Sephiroth almost smiled at the familiar ploy. And said non-commitally, "Perhaps."

The smirk on Genesis' face broadened. "Perhaps, we can discuss it over dinner after I am released from this place."

"Are you asking me out?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow.

"Inviting someone to dinner generally is I believe," Genesis grinned winking at him.

"I am not sure that is appropriate for our current position as provider and patient," Sephiroth said.

"Well after I check out and you get off work we won't be anymore will we?" Genesis said undetered.

"Maybe, but it will have to wait until after I put your head back together." Sephiroth said with a small smirk of his own.

Genesis' face fell into a pout. But lay back and kept quiet while Sephiroth sealed the wound. Though Sephiroth noticed Gen's eyes never left him the whole time.

When he was nearly finished Zack peeked around the curtain, "Hey Seph, Raj says the MRI on this guy is good so once you're done he can check out."

"Thank you Zack, dismissed," Sephiroth said automatically.

Zack let out an amused scoff. "psh, whatever "general""

Sephiroth briefly felt a string tug on his heart, at the familiar moniker spoken by someone lost who hadn't said it in years and might never say it again except in dreams.

"all right you're free to go." Sephiroth said shortly.

Genesis raised an eyebrow at the slight saddening change in demeanor. "Are you all right?"

Sephiroth flinched inwardly, even now Genesis could still read him like a book.

"Well I should check in with my supervisor and see if there are any other patients that need seeing," Sephiroth said evasively.

Since the bond had been broken at Nibelheim Sephiroth felt the same awkwardness at Genesis spotting cracks in his stoic as when they first met. It was a little disconcerting to say the least.

However, Sephiroth noticed a change in Genesis too, when he said in so many words that he was leaving. Genesis too was assure at putting on a facade and hiding his true feelings, perhaps in some ways better than Sephiroth. With his over the top manner of speaking and acting, he made you believe what were seeing were the real emotions on his sleeve, when actually they were only the emotions he carefully selected to show.

But like Genesis with himself, Sephiroth had learned to read in-between the lines. And he could see the touch of sadness and disappointment in those blue eyes.

"I will try to make around back to see you once more before you leave." Sephiroth said getting up.

Genesis brightened up considerably. "All right. See you around, Moonbeam."

Sephiroth froze. If this Genesis didn't recognize him when he walked in how could he know his special name? "How do you know that name?"

Genesis froze as well. His eyes shifted frantically for a moment as he looked physically for an answer. He seemed to come to a decision. He let out a breath, looked at Sephiroth his eyes serious. "Because I used to call you that years ago."

Sephiroth's eyes widened at first, so this Genesis did know him, after all. His eyes then narrowed suspiciously, was this just another precusor to a nightmare? "Why the ruse...?"

"I wanted to see if we met in another time and place we would still have a connection, I wanted to see a happier future with us. I didn't want the past to drag us down just yet." Genesis answered softly, the serious gaze in his eyes softening.

Sephiroth felt the ability to breathe growing hard, so many emotions were hitting him at the same time. This was no ordinary dream, the other figments of Genesis in his dreams were just projects from his own mind reflecting both his hopes and fears, mostly the latter. But this Genesis seemed to operating on it's own, had it's own plan. The eyes were different too, in his other dreams while the eyes were warm like his songbird's it was a false warmth like looking at it indirectly through a photo or a drawing, rather than the real this? Could it be the real Genesis...? Words were leaving him as they always did when his emotions were frazzled, all he could bring his lips to utter were the words he had longed to say since that day at Nibelheim 10 years ago.

"I'm sorry..."

Now Genesis' eyes widened at first and then drooped and he bowed his head. The closest thing Genesis' proud beautiful face could get to shame. "You have nothing to be sorry for..."

in that instant , with that short statement spoken so softly. Sephiroth felt as if a giant weight on both his shoulders and his mind was finally lifted, Genesis was not angry with him, even if it was just a dream, it felt good to hear.

Sephiroth reached out and placed a hand under Genesis's chin and turned his face back to him. Once again words came out only in simple phrases , but for once seemed to express exactly what he was feeling. "I missed you."

And for once Genesis was at a complete loss for words. He gave Sephiroth a trembling smile as his eyes grew wet. He just leaned his face into Sephiroth's hand and wrapped his own hands around it. They leaned in closer to touch foreheads, each caressing and tracing the others faces as if trying to discern if this indeed was real or a dream.

"I missed you too," Genesis whispered tilting his head and leaning in. Sephiroth tossing all logical thoughts and explanations out the window followed suit as the prepared for their first kiss in 10 years. 10 long, hard, bloody wasted years. They could save the hows and whys talk for later, if there was a later, they might only have this moment alone.

Sephiroth could almost taste the flavors of Cinnamon and vanilla from Gen's breath they were so close, only millimeters.

Suddenly a terrible ringing sound echoed through the ER, startling both former SOLDIERs. They both glanced around wondering what could have possibly happened, The ER around them seemed calm.

Seph turned back to Genesis and his chest clenched with fear found his Songbird's body growing transparent

"Oh dammit all!" Genesis screamed at the "ceiling" that now faded into sky. "My alarm clock, I'm waking up."

Seph felt like his heart might crack in two, when he reached out for Genesis and only touched air. "Songbird?"

"Moonbeam!" Genesis shouted, both desperation and determination in his eyes. "Don't worry,. I will find you, no matter how long it takes I WILL find you."

No sooner had those words been spoken, then red songbird faded completely, as did the world around Sephiroth. But instead of feeling empty like he usually did when happy dreams of Genesis ended, he felt a strange sense of hope filling the empty space. He felt an even stranger excitement, the kind when one was about to start a new journey. Sephiroth looked up at the sky now turned black.

"Not if I find you first..."

0000

Hours passed by, until Tifa's time to stand watch came, allowing Cloud and Barrett a nap. However the day had been a long one, and now Tifa was threatening to nod off.

Suddenly the silver haired man stirred and opened his eyes.

Tifa felt her stomach flip slightly and uncomfortably, before she nudged the two sleeping men awake.

"Huh... it was just a dream." Sephiroth said softly as his vision focused.

The other three took a moment to let out breathes of relief that Sephiroth seemed to be his usual self, before approaching him.

"Seph... you might want look on your left." Cloud tried to keep his voice casual.

Sephiroth slowly sat up, his limbs shaking with fatigue and yet to be replenished blood loss. He turned his head and found the source of the latter problem. "So you're back hm...? I suppose there is now no point in trying to hide you this time around."

"So... you're okay?" Barrett demanded.

Sephiroth blinked still a little dazed, his brain going every which way between Jenova, Genesis and the people before him. "Huh...? Oh... Yes. I've had my wing long before Nibelheim."

"You have?" Tifa was surprised.

"I don't remember ever seeing it till... the Northern Crater." Cloud mused.

"Because I never showed it. I've had it since I was a child."

"Damn, talk about growing pains" Barret scoffed.

Tifa made a sympathetic noise, "And I thought growing.." A quick glance down at her ample bosom, "was bad... At least it was normal."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes a giant wing is not so much. And it was just as painful and bloody back then as it was now."

"Is it always that way when it comes out?" Cloud wondered.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No after the first time my body adapts and forms a seam, as long as I let my wing out regularly from now on it won't hurt."

"And if you don't let it out regularly?"

"The seam will close and I would have to go through the bloody mess again." Sephiroth said with a weary sigh.

"Lovely..." Tifa groaned.

"Badlands are a good place ta do that..." Barrett offered up.

Sephiroth suddenly let out a bitter laugh. "Back then during the wars I would have to sneak out of camp to let it out so the seam wouldn't close. I was to show it to no one outside the labs."

"Why? I thought they wanted you to be above everyone else." Just when Tifa felt she had FINALLY figured ShinRa out...

Sephiroth shook his head. "They wanted a superhuman, not a freak." He said softly his wing drooping slightly in reflection of his mood shift.

Awkward glances were exchanged before Tifa place a gently hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, the one opposite his wing. "You're not."

Sephiroth offered them a soft smile. "Thank you..." He curved

And don't worry the wing itself is not evil, it has always come out involuntary when I have been under extreme emotional or physical stress, a defense mechanism if you will. this has been the first time I have experienced such stress since my rebirth.

Sephiroth curved the wing around himself and rested his head against the plumage

"I'm sorry Seph..." Tifa sympathised, "This sucks."

"Yes... She came very close..." Sephiroth said darkly, ashamed that he had allowed her to get that close.

"But she failed. That's the important thing." Tifa made sure Sephiroth kept it in perspective.

"Yes... I would not have succeeded without my family..."

Cloud moved closer, his hand slipping into Tifa's, "Real families are good for that."

"Ya wan' us to stick around for a while?" Barrett offered, as he would for Marlene after a terrible nightmare

Sephiroth was about to say no automatically and insist he was fine, but the thought of being left alone with murmurs of Jenova still in the back of his head, chilled him. "If you don't ...mind."

"We don't mind." Cloud reassured as they resettled. "The children at settled in bed so we're free for the rest of the night."

It was then Sephiroth remembered that in the darkness of Jenova's shadow he heard marlene and Denzel's voices cacophony of the voices screaming at him inside his own head. It was their voices that he had followed back to the light, given him something to cling to, something to protect, something worth fighting off Jenova for. But if they had been there, they would have seen him as the monster, he might have hurt them without knowing it. "I did not hurt the children, did I?"

"Not a scratch on them,' Tifa reassured, "They were more frightened for you."

"For me or of me?" Sephiroth asked, just to be sure.

"We had to pry Marlene away from you, so I don't think she afraid of you, 'Sephy'." Tifa grinned at the memory, "Still thinks you're the dragon."

Sephiroth's lips twitched upward slightly.

Just then the door subtly (or not-so subtly, really) creaked opened and the familiar face of Denzel peeped into the room, and seeing the adults just opened the door and stepped inside.

"Denzel!" Tifa's voice hit an impressive octave, "I thought you were asleep!"

Denzel stiffened for a moment, before explaining, "Marlene wanted to know if Sephiroth was all right." And... I did to..."

"Come on in, see for yourself." Tifa said, with a sigh and shake of her head. But she could hardly blame them.

Denzel smiled and opened the door a little wider to reveal Marlene standing behind him.

"You little sneaks, c'mere." Cloud encouraged waving them in.

Sephiroth folded his wing up, suddenly feeling self conscious around the children, which was unusual, he almost always felt the most comfortable around them. He feared seeing them recoil at his alien appendage.

Instead though, Marlene raced straight for him, jibbering hysterically in the way only a little girl can, wrapping her little arms around him in a hug.

"I'm all right Marlene," He said wrapping an arm around her, unfortunately it was his wing arm and his wing unconsciously unfolded and encircled them.

Marlene was a little startled at first of the movement of the big black thing, but then giggled as the feathers encircled her and tickled the very end of her nose. Curious, she reached out to brush some, "Do they hurt?"

"a little" Sephiroth answered, relieved that she didn't seem to be afriad of the wing at all. "The whole thing is a little sore, sort of like when you run and play too hard and your muscles are sore the next day. It's all right to touch them, just don't pull the big ones."

Marlene nodded and considered the feathers, before gently stroking a few that seemed particularly soft, releasing a soft 'oooooh!' sound at the sensation against her fingers.

"Yeah! They're so soft... and pretty! But are you sure you're okay?" She said looking back at him, her eyes full of concern.

Sephiroth nodded. "Just a little tired now that's all, growing a new wing is hard work."

"Can I feel them Sephiroth?" Denzel, having approached while Sephiroth was distracted by Marlene, called out.

"Certainly, same rules apply"

Denzel grinned and followed Marlene's example, liking the feel of them, until he realized, "Um... Sephiroth... that was you fighting cloud in the last battle wasn't it?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened a little and then they look down. "Yes..."

"It's not that simple denzel," Cloud felt it was best to squash Denzel's doubts now, "it was somebody else, using Sephiroth like a puppet to fight."

"Did the Jenova person do that?" Marlene asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"But you're a good guy now right Sephiroth?" Denzel asked.

"Yes I want to be." Sephiroth answered honestly.

"Of course he's a good guy! Don't be dumb Denzel!" Marlene cried, dipping down so her face appeared just under the higher part of the wing, fierce frown in place.

"Just asking! I've met a lot of people that seemed like they were good guys but weren't." Denzel's explanation did nothing to soften Marlene's look.

"You're right Denzel. But Seph's not a stranger like the other three guys, right?" Tifa reminded.

"He's a good guy." Cloud agreed.

"Bet on it, kid."

Denzel nodded, then pledged with a grin, "Don't worry Seph! We'll protect you from Jenova."

"I am comforted by that." Sephiroth, feeling his heart beginning to beat at a normal relaxed pace again. He looked down at the bloodstains on the floor. "I'm sorry Cloud, I'll fix that in the morning"

"Don't worry about it, Seph." Cloud shrugged. "

"Alright, alright you squirts get back to bed!" Barrett finally took charge.

"But we want to make sure Sephiroth's okay!"

"He's fine. Now off with ya, girlie! you too, Denzel! There's school tomorrow, even if it's almsot summer break. I'm sure Seph'd agree we don't want ya falling asleep on your teacher."

"It's not advisable..."

"Yeah my teachers never appreciated it much." Cloud recalled.

"I remember." Tifa dryly told him.

"Marlene, Denzel would you mind terribly if I broke into your candy stash?" Sephiroth asked. He needed fuel, lots of it. No better source of instant sugar .

"No!" Marlene cried, wiggling out from underneath the wing and heading for the door.

"Take as much as you need Sephiroth!" Denzel said.

"Now hold on there you two! I'll bring it to him, you're both to go. to. bed! Hear?" Barrett snapped following the two to make sure he was obeyed.

"Why the sugar?" Cloud couldn't help but ask once the children had darted off to get their stash, "I know you had a sweet tooth and everything but..."

Sephiroth It also provides an energy boost for my body which helps it heal from massive bodily trauma and keeps me conscious." Sephiroth explained before surprisingly letting out a soft laugh. "It's been battle tested when I have lost serious amounts of blood, you could hear Trauma Surgeon Raker yelling "Get the General a lolipop"

Cloud snickered as did everyone else.

"In other words the more sugary and caloric, the better."

"I think I have some rock road in the freezer." Cloud offered.

Tifa snapped her fingers, "I have peanut butter! I could make Peanut Butter cookies!"

"Protein and calories, good thinking." Sephiroth said getting up a little shakily to follow them down to the kitchen.

Barrett came into the room with a slightly a harassed looking expression, but with the kid's candy supply in hand. "Sit down, fool! the last thing we need is you passin' out and crackin' your head open on the floor!" Barrett snapped.

Seeing Barret's logic Sephiroth obeyed the command without protest and had a seat on on the cot and began nibbling the most sugary thing he could find from the kid's stash... a fruit roll-up.

"Even still it will take a couple of days for the seam to form, before I can make my wing fold back in."

"Good thing you called in sick, then." Tifa mused.

"I will probably be well enough to go back to my apartment tomorrow, if I go at night I don't think I will be seen." Sephiroth said

"You're welcome to stay for a few days." Cloud told him

"It's really no trouble Sephiroth!" Tifa enthused.

"In fact you ARE staying at least until the wing goes back in and that's final." Cloud concluded, and his face showed the fruitlessness of any arguments, "With everything you might need some support mentally as well as physically, even if you feel fine and deny it now."

Sephiroth thought about it for a moment, just hearing the friendly voices of the members of his little family... even Barrett, was comforting to his jumbled psyche. It grounded him, kept him steady and focused even in the darkest of moments. Even when he had lost faith in his love for Genesis, his family had pulled him back from the edge of madness and ruin. "If... If it would not be a burden... I... I would like to stay."

"Then the cot is all yours." Tifa said, grinning.


	4. Cookie Dough

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix, we just brought them out to play._

_Sorry for the long wait, but Writer Chica and I really wanted to get this chapter just right, it is quite a pivotal one for Sephiroth and Vincent._

000

The next day and everyone was pretty much going about their normal everyday business, Barrett had to get back to Kalm, while Cloud ran the kids to school. Sephiroth had finally fallen asleep in the early a.m. hours and had been quiet since. Tifa meanwhile gave 7th Heaven a thorough scrub down, in between checking in on Sephiroth every once and awhile.

Finally she heard a familiar motor in the garage and went into the kitchen to find Cloud entering, arms full of several large grocery bags.

"Cloud, what in the name of Minerva...?"

"Well after creating and emerging a wing and nearly having Jenova take over, Sephiroth requires some binge eating to help recuperate." Cloud said setting the grocery bags down on the table.

Tifa's eyebrow arched, "Really...?" she thought as she began helping to unload the groceries, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised after how he was eating last night..."

"Remember when I came home after fighting Jenova and the remnants, I was a bottomless pit?" Cloud said with a half smile.

Tifa laughed at the memory, like so much in their lives it wasn't so funny at the time but looking back... "I remember you devoured that enormous pile of my special pancakes... to say nothing of the leftovers in the fridge."

"Plus a five egg omelet, three slices of french toast, a fruit salad, five slices of buttered toast with honey and three large chocolate chip pancakes..."

"And those four pizzas for lunch..." Tifa added.

Cloud chuckled. "And I'm not even as superhuman as he is, I could see it coming when he inhaled that gallon tub of my rocky road."

"_That_ was impressive." Tifa agreed, having secretly timed Sephiroth while he devoured the ice cream Cloud had introduced him to, "and a little scary."

"Yeah he didn't even have a brain freeze." Cloud shook his head. "He and I had a talk last night after you went to bed, he handed me his bank card and a very long list of foods he wanted." Tifa laughed and just shook her head.

"Mind whipping up some of your special pancakes?" Cloud asked widening his eyes in an attempt at a puppy look Zack had tried to teach him. The pinks lips pursed in mock thought before Tifa pointed to them, a playful expression in her eyes, "Kiss. Then maybe I'll think about it."

Cloud did as requested complete with tongue. "Good enough?"

"More than." Snatching a kiss to his cheek, Tifa began pulling out her pancake supplies. But rather than Mideel Hard... her precious Banoran Hard Cider came out. Now, only once before had she used this precious liquor, and that of course the aforementioned giant stack of pancakes after Cloud came home for good.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Going all out?"

"Yesterday calls for it." Was Tifa's justification over the whirl of the mixer.

"You're very generous." Cloud smiled, hugging her around the waist. "I think we should all have a little straight."

"Sounds good, and I suppose I can spare us big kids a taste of the good stuff."

Cloud took the offered shot glass grinning. "I think we're going to be an okay little family."

Tifa offered Cloud a tender smile as she touched Cloud's cheek, "Chocobo-head... we already were."

After another kiss they began work preparing the feast .

When they are nearly done. "Should we go wake him?"

Cloud listened and heard soft footfalls from the floor above. "Nah, his nose and stomach have already done the work for us."

Sure enough not 10 seconds later Sephiroth came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Carefully moving so as not to brush his wing against the walls on either side of the stairs, even when folded it still stuck out a bit.

Tifa exchanged a tiny grin with Cloud before addressing Sephiroth, "Hey, how you holding up there?"

"Well enough," the one winged man answered sounding tired, but less dreary than the previous night. "Do you need any help?"

"No, no you sit, dishes will only make you hungrier then we'll have to bring the grocery store here, not to mention knowing my luck, I'm going to get whapped with that thing several times before it's over." Cloud smirked motioning to the wing as Tifa poured some batter into a perfect circle.

"There's a seat ready for you at the table."

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked. He always felt a little awkward when people around him were working and he was doing nothing.

"Sit." Cloud ordered.

Tifa took a deep whiff of a her pancakes and smiled contently.

"They smell quite good." Sephiroth said taking a seat, enjoying the smell himself.

"They do, don't they?" Tifa said modestly, smiling in a pleased way.

0000

Vincent rarely used the door these days. For a start, he didn't have to, for another... well he supposed it was an old Turk instinct. Take the target by surprise, immediate upper-hand. However, he had a feeling from the message Yuffie left him that respect and absolutely every last decorum would be necessary. Which was why he knocked on 7th Heaven's sturdy door.

Cloud cautiously opened the door, his guard up as he wondered who would be visiting them at this hour. To his surprise he found fellow AVALANCHE member Vincent standing there.

"Vincent...?" Cloud stammered a little caught off guard but he quickly collected himself. " I'm sorry I'm not used to you using the front door."

"... Instincts."

"I guess..." Cloud said awkwardly when Vincent fell silent. "So... what brings you by...?" He asked more out of courtesy as he knew exactly why Vincent was here.

"Sephiroth is not at his apartment, I thought he might be here. I would... like to talk to him." Vincent answered softly.

Cloud let out a weary breath as his thoughts were confirmed. "You can try. That's all I can promise."

Cloud motioned for Vincent to follow him back into the house. Once inside Cloud speeded ahead to give Tifa a little warning.

Tifa was cleaning the kitchen, it being her turn, glanced up when Vincent came in. Immediately her eyes narrowed and she took a defensive stance, arms crossed with her rag clenched in her hand. She laid it all out for him, "You put him through hell the other day."

"I know. I'm-"

Tifa silenced him by holding up a hand, "But that will be _nothin__g_ compared to what I'll do to you if you make it any worse right now."

"I did not come here to start a fight."

"And I'm not starting one." Tifa informed him, "I'm clarifying my position here."

"Okay, okay momma bear, calm it down before he picks up on the agitated vibes." Cloud stepped in between them. "And Vincent we're being serious," Cloud said gravely. "He had a bad attack last night where Jenova almost had him, it stressed his mental and emotional state so much his wing appeared."

"He's been through enough, period." Tifa softly declared, then hardened again, "Don't screw this up Valentine."

"It might be better if you came back in a few more days when he's got his head together a bit more." Cloud told the man.

"Then he'll think I'm trying to avoid him further." Vincent said, his voice was firm indicating he had no intention of leaving come what may.

"Fair point." Cloud nodded letting out a rather put upon sigh. "All right, but be aware of the symptoms, if he starts shaking or his eyes start glowing, come and get us immediately. And like Tifa said be careful, if he has another breakdown as severe as the one last night so soon... We... might not be able to... pull him back. He's in the living room with the kids, that might be your safest bet."

Vincent's eyes widened even more at Cloud's warning, but nodded before striding into the living room,

Sephiroth was sitting on the couch next to Denzel to help explain his algebra homework, using his wing to keep Denzel from being distracted by the TV that Marlene was watching. On the whole a rather pleasant family scene, Vincent wished he could be a part of.

He briefly wondered if that would have been the picture of his life if he had managed to escape ShinRa, spiriting away Lucrecia and an infant Sephiroth with him. Would he be there sitting on a couch in a normal house helping a young Sephiroth with his homework?

"Hi Vincent!" Marlene called out startling the other man out of his thoughts.

"Hello Marlene. I thought Sephiroth and I should... talk..." Vincent said softly, Sephiroth looked up at him with an icy stare. And surprisingly so was Denzel.

"To what do I owe this honor of your presence?" Sephiroth said in a deadpan voice calling upon both Genesis and Cloud's brand of sarcasm.

Vincent opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped when Denzel continued to glare icy daggers at him. "Perhaps we can discuss this in private?"

"I thought you said plenty yesterday." Sephiroth scoffed.

"I have... more I would like to discuss with you."

"I'm not sure I want to hear it."

Marlene tugged at Sephiroth's shirt sleeve looking worried. "Seph, why don't you want to talk to your dad? I thought you said you wanted a family."

Sephiroth's harsh gaze softened as he looked down at her. "It's a little complicated..."

"Course, it's family! But family's gotta stick together!" She protested.

"Sephiroth doesn't want to talk to Vincent because he's not a very good dad," Denzel suddenly snapped surprising everyone. "he left and didn't even say good-bye!"

"But he didn't mean to hurt Seph's feelings!" Marlene turned to Vincent eyes big. "Did you?"

"I... did not."

"It doesn't matter! He did!" Denzel snapped back. His teeth and fists are clenched in anger, but his eyes are welling up with tears. "He left and he didn't even say good-bye!" He choked out. "And didn't come back..."

"Denzel..." Sephiroth put a hand on Denzel's shoulder, clearly there was something more to this than face value, but the boy shrugged it off and ran from the room.

Marlene made to follow Denzel but Sephiroth stopped her.

"Sometimes people want to be alone to sort complicated things out." He explained, then gave her a half smile. "I have some complicated things to sort out with Vincent."

Marlene smiled and nodded and grabbed her coloring book before heading into the kitchen with Cloud and Tifa, who she found upon entering had moved the kitchen table a lot closer to the door.

Once Marlene was gone Sephiroth straightened, and looked back at Vincent, his eyes firm and serious, not not nearly as icy as before. "So say what you have to say."

Vince was silent for a moment before he let out a breathe. Now that he was here and his son had agreed to hear him... he wasn't sure how he wanted to phrase this, "My reaction was poor."

"I agree with you." Sephiroth answered stoically as if he were once again in a formal military situation.

"But it wasn't…" Vincent fought a ball of anger in his gut, angry that words were failing him now, "It was not towards you."

Sephiroth knew deep down that any coldness was meant for Hojo or Lucrecia, but it still didn't make him feel any better that once again he was taking the brunt of the anger for what his parents – no creators, had done. But he promised himself for Marlene's sake that he would hear Vincent out, give his family a chance, "I'm listening."

Vincent decided perhaps he should explain his background a little bit further. "How much do you... know of me? My history?"

"You were once a Turk, you had demons fused to you in the labs, you were asleep in a coffin for some years although at some point Veld woke you for help, you helped Cloud and the others defeat Jenova and me, prevented the reunion and obviously you had some relationship with my - Lucrecia Crescent."

"She was... I was in love with her. And she with me... or so I thought."

"When did you stop loving each other?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, genuinely curious now that Vincent admitted feelings for his mother were genuine love. A tiny part of his heart was comforted by that knowledge that at least his conception might have been in love rather than solely for experimental purposes.

"I never really stopped I suppose... not until yesterday." Vincent said unable to keep a touch of sorrow from entering his voice. "I... cannot speak for her."

"What changed for you?" Sephiroth asked his voice not nearly as cold as before.

Vincent a little encouraged by Sephiroth noticeably lowering his formal walls, laid it out plain. "You. You were OUR child, not theirs. I was against you two being involved in the project to begin with, but had I known..."

Sephiroth swallowed hard, his voice growing dark again as they had come to the question that had been plaguing Sephiroth since he had found out Vincent was his father. "What would you have done?"

"Taken you and fled. Somewhere. Anywhere."

"I wish you had, even if I wasn't your son." Sephiroth admitted.

"I wouldn't have felt the right."

Sephiroth looked away feeling the anger and resentment he felt the previous night rising up again. "Why?" He asked making no attempt to hide the anger in his voice. "Because I wasn't your son, I was just an experiment, not worth saving?"

"Because you were your mother's son."

"The Calamity's Child?" Sephiroth spat.

"Lucrecia's child..., I thought I had no claim to you, and your mother had chosen Hojo and I honestly thought she was happy and I had no right to interfere with that... Retrospect is a hard thing when examining your own foolishness and weakness."

"Like Father, like son," Sephiroth snorted, remembering how he had given into Jenova at Nibelheim, and let his anger get the better of him when Genesis asked him for his cells to cure him, and for sending Zack after Genesis and Angeal, when he should have gone himself.

"Even still when I saw things were going too far, how sick Lucrecia looked, I couldn't let it go on. So I made a stand, unfortunately there I made my greatest mistake. Instead of just running away with you and her, I confronted Hojo over Lucrecia's condition, that it wasn't right to do such things, even if the mother was willing it wasn't fair to the child. I said would stop him by any means necessary to save Lucrecia and her child. And he shot me."

Vincent reached up and touched the spot where buried under the layers of cloth was the scar, "I should've died... it was right to my chest. I was bleeding out on the floor. Your mother... took drastic actions to save me."

Sephiroth slowly turned his head around to face him with a blank expression ,but with eyes wide.

"I don't... remember much after that. Hojo kept me asleep until I woke and I was... this. By then it was too late. For either of us." Vincent sighed and gazed at Sephiroth, "I was foolish, I should have said nothing, took you and your mother far away. We might not have made it, but there might have been a chance."

"You would have done that for me?" Sephiroth said the shock still apparent in his eyes as he began to realize Vincent had tried to help him all along.

"You were a child... not a lab rat."

"Even if I was not your son?"

Vincent nodded.

Sephiroth remained silent for a moment and looked down at the floor. When he spoke it was soft and distance as if he were speaking more to himself than Vincent, but he still wanted vincent to hear. "Last night, after the wing appeared and I managed to supress Jenova's attack, I had a dream..."

"What of?"

"Some wishful thinking, another world of what might have been" Sephiroth said, a small sad smile crossing his face. "I was not born into ShinRa, I was working in the ER as an RN like I am now. And even in this other world I met Genesis just by chance, he was brought into the hospital. and a gash needed stitching on his face. We hit it off right away this time. and I was told my parents were trying to call me to confirm a get together at their house that weekend."

Vincent was silent for a long moment before, "I wonder what we'd have been doing. Lucrecia and me."

"Sitting on a veranda drinking tea like those married couples in the magazines." Sephiroth smirked.

"I meant... never mind."

"So it was mo... " Sephiroth paused, at this point in time Lucrecia seemed less than worthy of the scared title of mother, "Lucrecia that fused the demons to you?"

"No. Just Chaos... Hojo did the rest."

Sephiroth looked appalled. "Oh... Was it before or after chaos was fused to you...?"

"After." Bile rose in Vincent's throat at the even vaguest memory from that time, not that there were many, thankfully.

"She saved you only to abandon you to... _him?__" _Sephiroth spat out the last word as if it were poison.

Vincent was hesitant, because Sephiroth could very well be right... but there remained a twisted instinct in him that said no, it was NEVER that simple. Lucrecia was never that simple. "I'd like to think not... that perhaps Hojo just took over. He had a way of getting under your skin as good as Jenova, worse in some ways. She was already ill when she fused my body with Chaos to save me. Then she had you and... the birth was very... taxing on her."

"I'm not surprised... and she had Jenova's cells in her as well... she leaves your mind a mess..." Sephiroth said bitterly, then a thought occurred to him."How did you know how difficult my birth was for her?"

"She told me."

"Told you?" Sephiroth tilted his head clearly didn't fit. He heard she had died not long after his birth, and if Vincent had been experimented on at that time how could they have communicated?

"I'm not entirely sure about all that happened... but she left ShinRa after Hojo took you away. She tried to end her life, but the Jenova cells wouldn't let her die."

"Are you quite sure it was Jenova? Or perhaps Lucrecia's inner desires to make right unrequited promises. Sometimes the cells respond to deep desires and give the bearer the power to..." Sephiroth looked away. "...enact them."

"Either way, unable to live or die... she sealed herself inside a crystal." He said softly. "She'd dream of you... from time to time."

"Dreams of the morrow hath shattered the soul..." Sephiroth murmured barely audible.

"What?"

"A poem, it was read to me by Genesis practically everyday, in the times before all of this madness. It got so monotonous I became annoyed by the very mention of it." Sephiroth let out a heavy sigh and shook his head with a bitter smile. "Now I would give anything to hear him read it again."

"Hindsight... always a grief.'

"So... Lucrecia is still alive..." Sephiroth felt his heartbeat speed up.

"In a sense, yes." Vincent said distantly, a slightly forlorn tone entered his voice that he could not hold back.

"Is that where you were after you... left..." Sephiroth asked.

"For... a moment the demons were riled and going to her seems to help calm them a little. Once I had suitable control, I walked for a while."

Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly, and then he looked away realizing that Vincent had left so suddenly to protect them all from the demons inside him. "That's why you left so suddenly."

Vincent merely nodded, "I will never allow my demons to to injure an innocent."

"I misjudged you. You were only acting for our benefit. I apologize."

"You drew conclusions on what you saw. As I said, my reaction was poor."

Sephiroth shrugged still looking away. "So now what?"

Vincent, after some silent reflection, spoke softly, "If we do not wish it... this new truth doesn't have to change anything between us.

Sephiroth shook his head gravely. "One thing I have found is that lies can be forgotten and overlooked, but once a truth is learned it can never be unlearned."

"I accept your logic, but that still leaves your original question." No one could mistake an undertone of sadness, "You're grown. A Strife now. I have no greater place than Reeve. Where do I fit in now that we know?"

Sephiroth stood up and paced, still keeping his eyes averted from Vincent until he had an answer to that question he had often wondered himself. He stopped with his back to Vincent and let out a weary sigh. "So far my family life has been upside down. Those who should have loved me turned their backs on me, and used me for their own purposes and those who had every right to hate me, took me in and showed me what a family actually was."

Vincent nodded in agreement, but remained silent feeling another crack form on his heart.

After a heavy pause Sephiroth broke the silence with another sigh. "I wish... I had gone into the room where your coffin was instead of the library."

"You had no way of knowing." Though of course, Vincent wished just as much that Sephiroth had.

Sephiroth shook his head resignedly. "I must stop living in the past."

Vincent was stoic, no matter how much it hurt, "I understand. I represent everything you wish to forget."

At that Sephiroth finally turned around to face him eyes sad. "No. You represent one bearable thing in those wretched memories. The one moment when someone cared enough to try to save me. You died trying to save me and my... mother." he said offering Vincent a small smile. "Though it was a failed attempt, it was more than anyone else had done for me then. Even Dr. Gast who was kind to me suddenly left. Gone without a word, not even a goodbye." Sephiroth's fond smile at the mention of Dr. Gast, turned bitter at the truth that yet another someone who had cared about him disappeared from his life, and went of their own free will. "He just left me there..."

"If only..."

"If only what?" Sephiroth tilted his was at him.

"Succeeding at the attempt... would've been nice." A beat's silence, "But you're correct... it's time to let the past go."

"Mhm," Sephiroth murmured non-committally before changing the subject, "What do you think you would have done instead of being a turk?"

"I... don't really know. I read and speak several languages, a translator and interpreter perhaps.

Sephiroth nodded. "I think you would have done well with that."

"You think so?"

"Your intellect seems high, a great attention to detail and keep quiet until spoken to." Sephiroth said simply.

"Traits passed on from my Grandmother and Father."

"What was your father like?" Sephiroth asked genuinely curious about his human side of the family, and hoping to get some advice on how to proceed with this new father-son relationship.

"He was... scarily smart, busy. Very busy. I was pretty much on my own after my grandmother and mother were gone.

Sephiroth raised a surprised eyebrow. "He... didn't take care of you..?"

"It... wasn't his way." At seeing the expression that crossed the green eyes he added "He loved me Sephiroth, was always proud of me. But his true passion was his work." Vincent had learned to read, write and even walk in his father's study, his mother often teased the duo how Vincent aged one, had pointed at the empty study and declared "Daddy!"

Sephiroth shook his head a wry smile on his face, this new information was strangely comforting."I guess you can be normal and still not have the ideal."

"It was normal for me. I adjusted."

"I know all about "adjusting"" Sephiroth huffed.

"My childhood was more pleasant than yours, I expect." Then his brain caught up with his mouth, "That was insensitive."

Sephiroth looked away. "But a true statement." After a beat he looked back. "Do you wish to have the same relationship with me as your father did with you?"

"We're not the same, people, the situation is not the same."

Sephiroth nodded, slightly frustrated, he had no idea how a true parent child relationship was supposed to work, the only inkling he had was Barrett and Marlene and Angeal and his mother, but that was father and daughter, Son and Mother , but not father and son. and it seemed Vincent wasn't much help either as he and his own father were just as distant. Strangely for being a distant person himself he did not want that same relationship with Vincent. He was the only parent he had now, or at least the only one who actually seemed to care about his well being with no desire to use him as a tool for their own ambitions.

"I guess..." Sephiroth said slowly, recalling something tifa had said a few times about his new life. "We shall have to play it by ear as Tifa says."

"A sound plan."

After a pause Sephiroth stood up and made his way toward the kitchen. He stopped and turned back. "Vincent, do you like ice cream?"

A weary eye was cast towards the kitchen door, this being the deepest of his secrets, he lowered his voice to a hush, "Rocky Road. Get between me and that, there will be injuries."

Sephiroth smirked. So that's where he had inherited his sweet tooth from. "Could you bare to share it with your own flesh and blood peacefully?"

"I... suppose."

"You ought to I bought the stuff in the first place." When he received a raised eyebrow in response he continued. "Cloud introduced it to me and I almost instantaneously developed a taste for it"

"It is the best."

"Cookie dough comes in a close second." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

"I like to seperate the bits of cookie dough from the ice cream." Vincent confessed.

Sephiroth released a soft partially hidden laugh, he could see where this was going. "and put them off to the side and eat the rest of the ice cream first?" He continued.

"Of course. The ice cream melts."

"And you can savor the dough at your leisure later."

"Precisely."

Both men exchanged faint half smiles at finding this clearly inherited, yet positive commonality as father and son.

When Sephiroth opened the door to the kitchen, he could hear the sudden sounds of shuffling. Just as he stepped in he spotted a blonde head of hair disappearing around a corner. He looked to the kitchen table and saw a tub of rocky road sitting there fresh out of the freezer and two bowls.

"I do believe we are being observed. " He said with a soft chuckle.

"I see that." His voice went up a notch, " And it stops, now."

"It's no good." Sephiroth shook his head. "Cloud will just go up their bedroom which is over head and put his ear to the floor. His hearing is almost as good as mine. Almost"

"Underneath that depressed adult exterior... he's 15-year-old brat."

"Really...?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I knew him as a very quiet and polite young man at 15."

"That's because he was new, plus you were his hero. Ask Tifa sometime. She'll tell you stories about Cloud as a child."

Sephiroth nodded with a slight smirk. "She's told me a few, people change when they grow up or taken out of the environment they are used to." The smirk turned into a small fond smile. "But to Cloud's credit I think the other reason he wants to listen in is to make sure you are not going to trigger another nervous breakdown from me."

"I suppose I can't blame him for that."

Sephiroth let out a weary sigh. "It wasn't just you it was of things that had been building up and troubling me since even before my rebirth, the seeming rejection of my real father was just the last straw, it all came down on me together."

Vincent handed him a spoon, "Ice cream is good for that."

Sephiroth smiled a little as he took the spoon. "Always has been...it was Genesis who introduced ice Cream to me in the first place. And I couldn't eat it for a long time after he left."

Vincent took a spoon, as he remembered a night, shortly before the festival where Sephiroth was conceived Lucrecia caught him in the fridge, nibbling on a roll of uncooked cookie dough.

He hadn't been able to eat cookie dough unless it was in ice cream since.

Sephiroth swallowed his own sad yet happy memories with a spoonful of the rocky road, it was indeed a good chaser. He looked over at Vincent and noticed the sad look in his eyes as he stared at the ice cream before eating it. "Did you have a similar experience with cookie dough?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You look sad."

"I'll tell you about it... but later."

Sephiroth understood and nodded dropping the subject. "Did you and your father do anything together besides work.?

"Languages." More memories of the study... but the best ones, where he'd had his father's complete attention. "My mother was a Ph. D. in Wutaiinese, they metwhile teaching at the same university. We'd learn a new one every year until your grandmother passed."

Sephiroth perked up a little bit at finding another thing in common."Sounds intriguing, I learned quite a few myself, including sign."

"What about Mideelan?"

"Fluently." Sephiroth smirked and then spoke in fluent Mideelan. "Maybe this would be better to fool our eaves droppers"

"This was the second language I learned, so I may be a bit rusty." This was all said in equally fluent Mideelean.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Perhaps I can help refinish it."

" ... I would like that."

After a silent pause and a few more spoonful of ice cream. Sephiroth steeled himself and asked a question that had been at the back of his mind since Vincent's mention of his mother's crystal tomb. "Maybe some day you can take me to see Mother?"

"Whenever you'd like. Perhaps someday you'll tell me about Genesis."

Sephiroth put on a genuinely happy smile. "I could talk about Genesis anytime. Lucrecia...maybe later when my head's more together..". He looked down at the empty bowls of ice cream. "Would you like more?"

"Maybe a little bit more.."

"So do the demons like ice cream too?" Sephiroth asked as he spooned out another couple of scoops.

" ... I've never asked. Though Chaos certainly seems to be a bit more content."

Sephiroth hesitated eating his next spoonful, at a rather frightening thought that occurred to him. "How does he feel about your son also being the son of the calamity?"

"Initially... he was enraged. But for now he's ignoring it.

Sephiroth nodded, but stored the wary information in his brain for later use if necessary. "Let's hope it stays that way."

From that point on they decided to keep the chit-chat more idle, and on happier subjects. Vincent asked Sephiroth about his work at the trauma center and Sephiroth asked about Vincent when he was younger. Finally Vincent excused himself stating Sephiroth needed to get some more rest, and Sephiroth went to find Denzel, remembering how upset he had been when Vincent first arrived.

Even Sephiroth could tell from the boy's outburst that there was more to the story. He found the boy sitting solitary on the roof, knees pulled up to his chest his head resting on them, eyes sad. Sephiroth walked over and sat down calmly next to him.

"My meeting with Vincent seemed to cause you some distress, If you wish I am willing to listen to your concerns." Sephiroth said softly.

Denzel did not look at him, not bothering to hide the still fresh anger, his parents last words to him echoing in his ears. "How can you forgive him after he left like that?"

"I found out his reasons," Sephiroth replied calmly. "He was in such emotional distress himself, he could not properly control the demons inside him. Had he not left when he did, one might have taken control and attacked us. He was acting for our benefit, in my own confused state of mind I could not see that far."

Denzel grumbled something incoherent that sounded alot like, "They always say that" but even he admits from what's he's heard Vincent's demons could get pretty scary...

"There were other lingering questions that Vincent answered that were satisfactory to me, and I have learned that holding grudges against those that currently or once loved you avails nothing but misery for yourself." Sephiroth said, then paused looking thoughtfully in direction, where years ago the plate had been dropped on sector 7. That had lead to the deaths of many, including Denzel's parents.

"Are you angry at Vincent because your father left you when he died?" Sephiroth decided to take his usual direct approach.

Denzel finally looked up angry grief flashing through his eyes and one didn't need enhanced hearing to note the strangled tone to his voice, "They both left me."

"They both died at the same time." Sephiroth corrected. "I am sure they would have prefered to have continued living with you." At Denzel's continued silence. "Which one left first?"

"Mom." He could see still the shocked horror in her eyes as his dad told her the plan, then the grim determination, "Said she was gonna warn our friends... about the plate. We were s'pposed to be moved. Dad went after her."

"You think they should have stayed with you?" Sephiroth asked

"Or take me with them." Denzel scuffed the ground with his shoe.

"If they have done that you might have died too." Sephiroth said simply.

Denzel bent his head down a bit. Because part of him knew that Sephiroth was right, and that his parents hadn't wanted to leave him, and there was no way to know what would happen after the plate fell, and he felt very lucky to have found his new family. But still...

"Just... wanted them here."

"I know..." Sephiroth said allowing some of the sadness of his own tragedies come through in his own voice. "But remaining angry at them for leaving you won't bring them back anymore than wishing it so with your prayers. However, remaining angry will only taint the good memories you still have of them. I know this first hand, and I am sure you do not want to lose the good memories of your parents as well as them physically do you?"

"Well... no!"

Sephiroth searched for something else to say, something motivating, then a memory popped up. One of those strange memories that weren't truly his own, but he had acquired by the cellular connection via Jenova and all those who bore her cells. This was especially true of Cloud since he had also been infused with Sephiroth's own cells. This was from two sources, Cloud and Zack, that's why it held so clear in his mind like a true memory of his own, as if he had been there himself.

At Zack's death.

"You must remember," Sephiroth said softly, remembering the encouraging voice Zack had used. they wanted you live. "You are their living legacy... you are... the very proof they existed."

"The proof they existed?"

"You are their son," Sephiroth continued. "They had to have existed in order for you to be. And... you are probably the only person left who remember them as they were."

It was slow, because part of him was still angry, but there was comfort in the thought of being his parents 'living legacy', that maybe that had trusted him to live and carry on their dreams of better things, the corners of his mouth turned up to form a tiny smile.

000

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as we did writing it. Don't worry another is in the making!_


End file.
